Forbidden Love Affair: A Contest of Hidden Desires
by Nostalgicmiss
Summary: A writing contest about forbidden love affairs hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Rules and Regulations, Voting guidelines to be posted later. Contest submissions April 15-29, Voting begins May 1, 2009.


**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Entry Guidelines:**

**Must be clearly labeled:**

**Example Heading of Entry:**

**"Forbidden Love Affair"**

**A Contest of Hidden Desires**

**Penname: **goldentemptress

**Title of One-Shot: **Suite 2226

**Pairing: **Bella & Edward

**POV: **Bella

**Rating: **M or NC-17

**Theme: **Adultery

**Word Count: **9,732

**Summary or Description:** What lies behind the door of Suite 2226? Will Bella's life ever be the same if she succumbs to the desire she feels for a forbidden lover?

**This one-shot is being posted in participation with the above mentioned contest hosted by bemylullaby, goldentemptress, kyla713, miztrezboo, and Nostalgicmiss. Please see any of the aforementioned author's profiles for complete contest information, or see the C2 community 'Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires'.**

~ All entries must be submitted and received during the given deadline window.

**Submissions will be accepted during the window of 8 a.m. central time April 15th, 2009, thru 10 p.m. central time April 29th, 2009.**

~ Once all entries are sorted and added to the C2 Community **Forbidden Love Affair, A Contest of Hidden Desires**,a list of voting times and guidelines will be posted on each host's profile as well as the community. Please subscribe to the contest guidelines story alert on the host's account. Also remember to subscribe to the community to be updated of entries included in the contest.

**Voting is tentatively scheduled to begin on Friday May 1st, 2009 at 8 a.m. central time. The exact length of voting is yet to be determined and should be posted according to the number of entries received.**

Voting instructions will be posted at a later date.

~ Entries are to be submitted through a PM to any of the hosts during the entry window using the following format:

Penname:

One Shot Title:

Summary or Description:

* * *

**Rules:**

~ This is an all-human, alternate universe (AH, AU) contest, so plan accordingly. Characters can be OOC, but make sure to at least keep them somewhat in line with their Twilight counterparts.

~ Must be between 3000 and 10,000 words not including author's notes or notations. Disclaimers should be posted according to guidelines.

~ Must include two twilight characters, no restrictions, and can be off-canon, although both characters must be consenting adults. (IE: if student/teacher affair, student must be at least 18, and this must be specified somewhere in the story)

~ All entries will be evaluated on use of proper grammar and structure before being added to the C2, entries with glaring mistakes or that are not readable will be requested to be revised before they will be added.

~ Due to sexual content, stories must be clearly assigned with an M rating. Any stories not following this guideline will be in clear violation of rules, and therefore will not be admissible.

~ Has to include at least one lemon, but cannot be distasteful, vulgar or offensive. The use of curse words must be limited, but they are allowed.

~ Stories are prohibited from following themes of rape, bondage, incest, undue violence or abuse.

~ Must be a one-shot, cannot be related to any stories that the author may currently working on, and may not be extended until voting of the contest is completed.

~ Authors can submit up to three one-shots, but they must be completely independent of each other.

~ Taboo or forbidden relationship must be clearly visible to reader, and the use of incest will be grounds for immediate disqualification. There can be no blood relation between characters.

~ There must be at least once instance of using a term of endearment or secret word between the couple that signifies their acknowledgment that what they are doing is wrong or forbidden. Can also be a possessive statement from one of the parties involved.

~ Story must indicate that it takes place in the beginning, during or at the end of an affair between the two characters, cannot just be a one night stand

* * *

**Forbidden or Taboo Theme Examples:**

Adultery

Homosexuality

Student/Teacher relations

Friend of loved one/parent

Sibling of friend

Co-worker or Supervisor/Subordinate

~ These are just a few examples, any entry will be considered as long as rules are clearly followed.


End file.
